The prior art—for example, JP 62 112 751 A—reveals the possibility of producing foils or wires by strip casting methods. Strip casting sees the melt cast in a casting means wherein the casting region, or the holdup region in which the cast strip is shaped, is bounded on at least one longitudinal side by a wall which is advanced continuously during the casting operation and is cooled.
One example of a near-net-shape continuous casting method of this kind, and of a casting means for producing, for example, a flat steel product, is the two-roll casting means or “twin-roll caster”. In a twin-roll caster, in casting operation, two casting rolls or rollers oriented axially parallel to one another rotate in opposite directions and, in the region of their narrowest spacing, bound a casting gap which defines the casting region. These casting rolls are greatly cooled in the process, causing the melt which impinges on them to solidify to form in each case a shell. The rotational direction of the casting rolls is selected such that the melt and, together with it, the shells formed from it on the casting rolls are transported into the casting gap. The shells which enter the casting gap are compressed under the action of a sufficient strip-forming force to form the cast strip, with the consequence of an at least approximate complete solidification.
The principle used by the so-called belt casters is different. In a casting means of this kind, liquid steel is cast via a supply system onto a circulating casting belt, on which the steel solidifies. The running direction of the belt is selected such that the melt is conveyed away from the supply system. Disposed above the lower casting belt may be a further casting belt, which circulates in the opposite direction from the first casting belt. Irrespective of whether one or two casting belts are provided, in the case of the methods specified above as well, at least one casting belt borders the region in which the cast strip is formed. The respective casting belt is cooled intensively, and so the melt which comes into contact with the relevant casting belt solidifies thereon to form a strip, which can be taken off by the casting belt.
The cast strip emerging from the respective casting means is taken off and cooled, and can be passed on for further processing. This further processing may comprise a heat treatment and/or hot rolling. An advantage of strip casting is that the worksteps which follow strip casting can be run through in a continuous, uninterrupted sequence.
Known from the abovementioned Japanese laid-open specification JP 62 112 751 A is an iron-based shape memory alloy which apart from iron has elements in particular from the group “Mn, Si” and in which in addition to these elements there may be additional amounts of Cr, Ni, Co, Mo, C, Al, Ca and rare earth elements. From alloys with compositions of this kind, it is said to be possible, by strip casting, to produce cast foils which are temperature-stable and corrosion-resistant as well.